OuiMais à quel prix !
by marianclea
Summary: Réponse proposée au défi Destiel Addict de FB sur le thème "Seul au Monde". Synopsis : Fin de la saison 5. Sam a sauté dans la Cage. Dean est anéanti. Imaginez la suite. Castiel sera-t-il là ? C'est assez court. Je vous laisse découvrir.


**Défi "Seul au monde" ****  
**

**Ami lecteur, ce one shot est très particulier dans sa construction. **

**Premier essai dans ce style. J'espère que cela te plaira.  
**

**NB. La mise en page initiale s'effaçant systématiquement j'ai du tracer une ligne de séparation**

**Marianclea**

* * *

**"Oui… Mais à quel prix !" **

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Sa famille réduite en cendres

Sam enfermé pour l'éternité

Avec Michael et Lucifer, deux archanges

L'image d'une Cage aux ombres mouvantes

Dansant sans fin au cours de ses nuits sans sommeil

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Ne reste que lui

Le dernier des Winchester

L'un des meilleurs chasseurs de sa génération

L'Elu qui a brisé le premier sceau

Celui qui a dit non

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Tenir ses promesses

Depuis cette nuit glaciale de novembre

Où son père lui a confié son petit frère

"Protéger Sammy au péril de sa vie"

Encore et toujours

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Aux volontés d'un père

Il a échoué

A la dernière volonté de Sam

Il se pliera

« Vis et sois heureux Dean »

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Plus de chasse aux monstres

Plus de motels sordides

Plus de mensonges

Plus de blessures

Seulement d'incessants cauchemars

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Une promesse à tenir

Lisa

Elle lui a ouvert la porte de sa maison

Son lit. Ses bras. Son cœur

Silencieuse et respectueuse de sa douleur

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Et puis il y a Ben

Ce garçon qui lui rappelle tant son Sammy

Dans sa soif de connaissances

Mais un enfant qui n'est pas son frère

Qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un substitut

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Le temps a passé

Les heures

Les jours

Les semaines

Les mois

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Dormir auprès d'une belle femme

Exercer une profession honorable

Dîner en famille

Recevoir des amis

C'était le rêve de Sam

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Mener cette vie n'est pas pour lui

Malgré tous ses efforts

Il ne peut pas donner le change éternellement

Lisa l'a bien compris

Ben beaucoup moins

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Prendre la route

De nouveau

Avec pour seule compagne

Son bébé, son Impala

La seule à ne l'avoir jamais déçue

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Boire et manger au fast food

S'abrutir devant Docteur Sexy

Ecouter du hard rock

Chasser ou être chassé

Tel est son univers

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Se battre

Souffrir

Encore et toujours

Pour une humanité égocentrique

Qui n'a que faire de leurs sacrifices

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Une croix sur la carte

Un chemin rocailleux

Une chapelle abandonnée

Une nuit qui s'éveille

Un lieu idéal

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Pourquoi ici ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il s'en moque

Juste le revoir

Une dernière fois

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Choisir son destin

Sans contrainte

Sans ordre

Juste une fois

Une seule et unique fois

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Alors il prie

Pas Dieu

Qu'il abhorre

Mais Castiel

L'Ange du jeudi

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Castiel, l'Ange du Seigneur

Celui qui l'a sauvé de la perdition

Celui qui l'a porté en son sein

Celui qui l'a protégé et reconstruit

L'Ange du premier jour

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Cas, l'Ange déchu

Celui qui ne respecte pas son espace personnel

Celui qui ne saisit pas les références

Celui qui est encore pur

L'Ange humanisé

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Lucifer stoppé

L'ombre du Castiel de 2014

Débauché et drogué

S'envole.

Ne reste qu'un Ange incarné

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Castiel au Paradis

Lui sur Terre

Plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été

Et pourtant

Tout aurait pu être si simple

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Si il avait su dire les mots

Ceux que l'on cache

Si il avait appris l'amour

Celui que l'on donne

A Lui

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Un banc ordinaire

Un vitrail ouvragé

Une bougie couleur crème

Une arme blanche

Une vie qui s'échappe

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Vers le Ciel

Un dernier geste

Un dernier regard

Un dernier soupir

Avant de sombrer

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

En une litanie

Un cri de l'âme

Un cri du cœur

Résonne sous les ogives

« Je t'aime Cas »

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Un bruissement d'ailes

Un cri en écho

« Dean, je t'aime »

Une grâce qui tremble

Un lien qui se brise

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Les non-dits

Les regrets

La douleur

Se perdent dans

Les larmes d'un Ange

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

Une ultime caresse

Un ultime baiser

Une ultime étreinte

Avant de disparaître

Ailleurs

* * *

Oui, l'Apocalypse n'aurait pas lieu.

Oui, ils avaient gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
